


Power Outage

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Power Outage, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 637 – power.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 14





	Power Outage

Challenge 637 – power

Title: Power Outage

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word Count: 750

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta read.

Blair was taking a shower when the power went out.

_Right at this moment_, he thought. But then he realized that he could continue showering, even if he was in the dark. He knew his own body well enough to be able to do it without light.

When he finished, he closed the faucets and carefully left the bathtub. He realized that he knew exactly where he had left the towels. After drying, he also realized that he knew where the deodorant was and the comb with which his hair was untangled_. I could do this even if I was blind_, he thought, amazed.

When he finished his hair untangling routine, he put a towel around his waist and went out into the hall. Jim had not yet arrived. Anyway, the Sentinel would have no trouble seeing in the dark, as they had already checked many times. But Blair saw nothing. It had to be a pretty big blackout, because, apparently, the street lights were not on either. So, hesitantly, he tried to go to his bedroom.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his hair. Someone was behind him.

"Jim, is that you?"

Silence.

Blair began to get nervous. He was sure someone had pulled his hair from behind. He turned slowly, but saw nothing and no one.

"Who's there?"

He extended his arms, but didn’t touch anything_. I'm not crazy, I felt that, I didn't imagine it._

He walked through the living room, arms outstretched, but nothing. Maybe he had imagined it. So, he turned again and headed to where he thought the door to his bedroom was. At that moment, an invisible hand removed the towel that covered the lower part of his body.

"Jim! It's you! It has to be you! Jerk!"

Then, the electricity returned. The light was on. Blair was naked, standing in front of Jim, who had the towel in his hand and an evil smirk on his face. The roles they had played on the oil rig had been reversed, when Jim had been naked after taking a shower, and Blair watched him questioningly. Now it was Jim who couldn't help looking down.

"Jim! You jerk! You almost give me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, Chief. But the opportunity was too good to waste. If you had seen the look on your face!” Jim laughed heartily, as he handed Blair his towel. Blair covered the front and turned around, giving Jim a good view of his backside. Jim thought it was the first time he’d seen it, although they had lived together for two and a half years. _Nice ass, really_, he thought.

Jim also took a shower. When he finished, Blair had dinner almost ready, a stir fry, of vegetables and chicken meat. Jim set the table, and after dinner was ready, they sat down to eat. Blair hadn’t spoken in all that time, and his face denoted that he had not forgiven Jim for the joke.

“Come on, Chief. It was just a little joke. It's not worth it to get mad about it.”

Blair stared at him. "Not worth it? Do you know what I felt when you pulled my hair? Fear! Do you know what came to mind at that time? I'll tell you. Lash. Lash came to mind. Do you understand now what I felt?”

Blair was really angry. And Jim was ashamed. His little joke had brought bad memories to his friend.

“Sorry, Blair. I promise I won’t do it again. I'm sorry."

“Okay, Jim. I forgive you.” Blair couldn't be angry at Jim for long. Suddenly, he felt bold enough and asked, "Did you like what you saw?"

Blair himself was astonished to have asked that question. He watched, delighted, as Jim blushed.

“Well, Chief, I must admit I was curious to see you in… um… those conditions. You had already seen me, so it wasn't fair…”

"And did you like it?" Blair asked, delighted to see Jim blush even more.

"Yes," Jim said and lowered his face to eat as if he hadn't dropped a bomb on the table.

Blair smiled, satisfied. “I liked it too, Jim. I mean what I saw on the rig. Do you want to talk more about that after dinner?”

Jim waited to swallow what he was eating and then replied, almost inaudibly, "Yes."

"OK. Then, after dinner, we talk.”

They both ate very quietly, but anxiously waiting for "the conversation" that they would have later.


End file.
